The present invention relates to a piston pump, more particularly for use in a hydraulic brake slip control apparatus, comprising a pump housing with at least one working chamber which is connectible to supply lines via an inlet valve and an output valve, and comprising a working piston movable into the working chamber and drivable to perform stroke movements.
A piston pump of the mentioned type is known from German published patent application 38 08 901. In various cases control of the flow rate supplied to the pump is performed on the suction side. It may occur as a result that the pressure fluid supply on the suction side is less that the delivery rate of the pump so that cavitation in the working chamber of the pump is encountered and, consequently, there is a risk of air being sucked in through the piston clearance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a piston pump of the type referred to, the flow rate of which is dependent on the pressure fluid supply on the suction side.